No Escape from Hell PersonalNico story combined :(
by Earth Soldier
Summary: This is me...the author talking to you to the fanfiction community this is a story what happened to me about a month ago and I am still trapped in thi s hell that I can't escape from...enjoy ...


**A/N: Hey guys! It's me Earth Soldier…so I know its been a while and I have not written that much although I did write that "When Brown Eyes Meet Green"…really hope you enjoyed it..theres a reason why I haven't written in a while…something has happened to me…and the only way I can express myself is through writing this…I'm crying right now as I right this my high school and person life are totally changed now…this is dedicated to you son of a bitch asshole :( I'm going to use Nico since I am exactly like him in real as my example…I mean come on I'm exactly the same description of him in the book olive skinned, dark brown eyes and I have brunet hair! **

_Last day of school…_

Nico peeped his head around the corner of his school halls and made sure that they weren't watching him. Nico dashed down the hallway to the basement where his locker was. The teenage boy breathed a sigh of relief and put his notebooks in his bag.

He shut and locked his locker, but a voice came rang out dangerously,

"Looks like he wants to go home."

Nico immediately swirled around to find six boys, well above five feet ten inches who were on the football team. Nico's stomach automatically swelled with fear. There was Dike, Brock, Johnny, Luke, Derek and Calver.

Nico backed up slowely and said, "Please, I don't want any trouble, please I just want to go home…" Nico shook with tears as Johnny, the ring leader of the pack signaled to his boys to guard the entrance on the outside so no one would know what was happening. The rest of the pack snickered and told their leader have fun. They stepped outside and guarded the door.

Nico hugged his hands and backed away while Johnny said, "Aw, don't be like that. I just want to talk to ya." Nico didn't have anywhere else to go, his back hit the wall behind him. Nico dropped his book which his books fell out.

Johnny looked down and smirked, "Woops, looks like you dropped something." Johnny stepped over and approached Nico. The wet pipelines dripped sending cold droplets of water hitting Nico's backside. He shivered.

Nico silently cried, "No, Johnny don't hurt me please, no! I'll do anything please just- Johnny cut Nico off by wrapping his muscular arms around Nico's smaller waist and brought him close like a couple. Nico cried he thought he was going to be punched but was shocked at how close he was to his dream crush/enemy.

Johnny looked down at me and said, "Listen, I'm the president's son of the school so I have power over anyone. And you know what? I think your going to be mine for now on."

Nico looked at Johnny shocked and confused, "What? I don't- Johnny interjected, "Shut it, whatever I say you have to do and whatever you want you gotta give me." Johnny squeezed my ass cheeks making me squeal, Nico was so embarrassed.

Johnny spat, "If you dare tell anyone, I will make sure your kicked out of this school." Nico eye's brimmed with tears and sobbed. Johnny laughed sickly and whispered, "Babe, don't be like that. Your with me now everything is good."

Nico replied, "Go fuck your self I'm no one's." Johnny tightened his hold on my wrists and said quietly, "As I said, if you don't comply, I'm going to make your last few years of high school a fucking hell."

Nico started breaking down and nodded. Johnny felt a sense of triumph and held Nico close who was currently crying.

Johnny said, "Meet me at my house later tonight." Nico nodded in defeat and walked out the doors. Johnny thought _man I'm going to enjoy his ass._

_Later that night…_

Nico walked up the steps to the grand house where Johnny resided. Johnny is a really rich guy and has great influence over the community, his family as well. Nico knocked on the door and it opened; revealing a charming smile and tall figure. Nico didn't look up at all and Johnny pulled me in. Johnny said, "Let's go up to my room." Nico went up first while Johnny walked up slowly taking his time to look at my ass as it bounced while I went higher. Nico looked more feminine, he had been born with more womanly looks even though he was a guy. High check bones, thin beautiful lips perfect for blowjobs and a skinny but not overly womanly body. Nico wore a hint of eyeliner, since his personality was more of sensitive.

Both teens reached the room and Johnny ushered me in. He closed the door and had a sick smile on his face. He said, "Strip to your boxers and lay on my bed."

Nico had tears forming and said, "Please don't do this Johnny, please." Johnny stripped to his boxers making Nico gasp. Johnny ever since he joined football he had gotten a lot slimmer and muscular revealing his well toned body and six pack but his v-line what got Nico's attention. Nico shimmied into out of his pants and shirt. Nico starting to feel self conscious covered his body up but Johnny wrapped his arms around my waist and started to kiss my neck and suck on it. This made Nico gasp and cry silently. This was Nico's first time with someone, a guy! Johnny's erection was clear and was bulging.

He lay Nico on the bed and told him to face the other way. Nico cried, "No Johnny please, I'm not ready." Johnny slipped off his boxers revealing his well endowed package of seven inches. Nico gasped but Johnny shushed me and slide his dick up my boxers placing it firmly not in my ass but between my ass cheeks. He said, "Babe, I'm so fucking horny grind." Knowing if I didn't do it he would be mad and get me in trouble in school. With that, I started to or attempt to shake my ass causing Johnny to moan loudly and say faster. His dick between my ass cheeks made me horny but this continued for around ten minutes until Johnny let out a loud moan of ecstasy shooting his hot load of sperm spurts in between my ass. He slide his dick up a few more times. I started to silently cry but Johnny wrapped his arms and said, "Babe please don't cry, don't be scared your with me" I shook my head while covering my face with my hands sobbing disgusted and ashamed of myself. Johnny chuckled and lay down on his back with this hands jerking his dick to get it going and said, "How about a blowjob sweetheart, lips look delicious." I started to cry. I got underneathe the blankets and straddled his legs. He twitched in pleasure at my body ontop of his.

He moaned and groaned, "Jerk and suck now fuck." I sobbed and took his dick and got a measure for it and started to pump it. He let out a throaty moan and grabbed my hips. He breathed, "Faster now!" I did as he said and he kept thrusting his hips up to meet the handjob. After a few minutes, he commanded to suck and I did. I put my lips on his dick and went all the way bobbing up and down licking my tongue around his shaft while it kept violating my mouth. After ten minutes of yelling and cussing in moaning Johnny shouted, "I'm cumming!" He shot sticky spurts of sperm in my mouth." I swallowed all of it. And with that, Johnny brought me close tohim and said, "As long as you do what your told you'll be fine." I wanted to slap that cocky smile of the bastard's face but he just closed his eyes and slept while wrapping his arms around me. It was the beginning of two hell high school years for Nico…Me.

**A:N- So…I have been picked on my whole life since middle school there's this guy his name is Johnny he made me …things I am ashamed of what I exactly wrote in the story… he blackmailed me because idk why he just like to control and have power over people. I'm one of the only minorities at my school and he's the son of the president of school and has complete power so if he said I cheated on exam the staff would believe him since he's white and the son of the owner of the school… :( I'm so scared idk what to do I got to the best school on the island but I don't want to get kicked out hes such an asshole but I have to give him blowjobs almost every day like in class it was horrible I was at the back since our school is big classes so the teach didn't notice cuz everyone was watching movies. He made me shake my ass for him in the shower he almost fucked me in the shower stall but I begged not too..I can't go to anyone, my entire town is a white suprmacist society **** the police harass me and do 'special checks' just because I'm olive skinned they always laugh when I cry or beg them not to touch me. For example, I was told to bend over the hood of the police car and the cop who's like 19 put his dick on my ass and came all over it : ( they can't force people do that right..? I'm so scared and lonely my parents died in a car crash I live with foster but I get beat up by my step bro who's also takes advantage of me… I just don't know what to do with my life anymore should I just kill myself? I can't move away from this horrid town they said if I tried they would hunt me down and get me n do stuff...my entire school is wasp if you know what that means I was only let in because the govt. said they had to have more equality…fuck..im so scared im going to keep writing as it is my only light of hope in this horrible year…goodbye..for now love you all 3 thank you for all of your support ****-not a goodbye just going to get some lunch if I can….*blows kisses* and yes I am a guy I was born with more feminine looks I'm Italian olive skinned exactly. Adveridichi 3**


End file.
